


The Beset

by hht004



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Relationship, Gerard is Gerald, Light BDSM, Pete is Peder, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hht004/pseuds/hht004
Summary: What started as a group of friends staying at school at night turns into something darker, as they try to survive the apparitions that their school holds. After surviving one of them gets kidnapped by one of these apparitions. She is turned into it's slave.How will she survive living as his slave? Will she escape?SWEARING (a whole fucking lot)IMPLIED/REFERENCED SEXUAL CONTENTBDSM RELATIONSHIP (kinda)





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters were written during small periods of free time at school, s they are short and shitty.

We came to school at night, in Halloween. In the very 31st of October. So we came in, and it was decorated Halloween themed. We were walking Montse was walking with Jimena on top of them there was a pumpkin with candies and it fell on their head and they screamed so horribly that they awoke the mummies on the other side of school and they were covered head to toe in some orange substance. We were by the court and saw a table with an open lock, then I opened it and found a huge book. The book said on the very last page that on the night of Halloween creepypastas and Freddy and his gang haunted the school.


	2. Do we REALLY need to help them?

We heard a scream coming from the playground. We rushed to where we heard it from. We saw Jimena and Montse being attacked by mummies. Celeste said,"We need to help them!"  
I said,"Do we really need to help them? I mean Montse is actually nice but, Jimena not!" they all looked at me like I was crazy so I answered,"Ok. Fine!"   
We started fighting the mummies I used some karate moves I learn at summer camp while the others were... let's say 'fighting'. I ended up beating all the Mummies with some help of Kathy (aka @DingDongKawaiiPotato ).  
We took refuge on on our school's chemistry lab. (Goodness! We were stupid! There is where our school's 'ghost' live!)  
And then we saw it!...


	3. Pamela and an unknown ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s when Miss Pamela Kawas walked into my life

We saw a slim figured girl with with long straight hair and a murderous look in her eyes. When I saw her I said,"Shit."   
I cautiously moved my hand to the door handle and tried to open the door, the door was locked.   
We all new who the ghost was, she was Pamela, a girl who died (she really didn't but, for the sake of this story) in our school. The stools started floating and then went flying straight to us. Luckily I and pretty much everyone else dodged, only Jimena and Maria Alejandra didn't. Jimena broke a rib and her arm while Maria Alejandra only hurt her leg. They walked over to us. Now we only need to find a key to unlock the doors.  
Daisy managed to find the key and we got out of there. We ran to the church in our school. Once we got there, we closed and locked all the doors.   
After locking all the doors we noticed a man in the corner of the church. I wasn't able to make out his features due to the fact that he is in the far corner of the church and in a fucking shadow, I mean this is NOT a movie, get out of the fucking shadows! I did notice that the man was tall and was creepily staring at us with his blood red eyes and a sick grin.  
He said,"Hello children. Do you want to play a game?" He had a deep voice. Jimena, being the stupid bitch she is, tried to play brave by saying,"Yeah, but not with your creepyass self." I would have facepalmed if the lights hadn't gone out and if I hadn't heard a scream. When the lights came back on, Jimena was taped to the roof with blood dripping from her bloody legs and arms. The (goddamn) doors were closed and locked, then after a minute or two they disappeared leaving a wall where they used to be


	4. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kath: Let's leave  
> Montse" lEt'S lEaVE

We were silent until Katherine said," Hey, how 'bout we leave and never come back." I was with her, this fucking school is haunted and we're just here hanging around. "Great idea Cannibal Potato" I said. Everyone look at us like if we were crazy. "What!?" I snapped. "Jimena was just murdered by some random ghost or demon and both of you just want to leave?!"  
"Who do you think I am? Dean Winchester?! I don't fucking know how to fight a demon!" I screamed at her. "Oh, sorry. What were you gonna do after leaving? Blog? Scroll on tumblr?" She screamed at me. "I was actually gonna call the police and report the murder. Say I was late at school and found her body and left the building because the murderer could still be there. So, what's your great plan! Get us all killed?!" She didn't answer, she just silently glared at me. "That's what I thought."  
"Though, it's not like we  _ca_ n leave, anyways. The goddamn doors became fucking walls." A look of realization crossed her face but left as quickly as it left. After a minute or two I remember the door near the altar, where the acolytes go to put on the robes over their uniforms and grab the stuff needed for the mass. I walked over to see if the door was still there. I told everyone of the door and we all got to the small room, then through another door ,and finally out of the church.  
"Well, what now?" asked Katherine. We all looked at Montse, I at least, to see if she would snap. She simply answered,"Let's leave this place." And we all left.


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong?

  It's been two days since we escaped/left the school that cold night, I was walking down the deserted corridor, I walked slowly toward my locker and started to unlock it.   
  When I was about to open it, an invisible force pushed me, I quickly got up and the force pinned me to the wall, I hit my head against the brick wall. The lights stared to flicker and I saw the weird man from church, I felt his eyes staring at me.  
  He slowly walked over to me and forcefully grabbed my chin with his right hand, he also placed his left hand on my hip.  
  "Are you scared of me?" he asked in an almost innocent voice.  
  "What am I supposed to be scarred of? An old dude with red eyes who is a fucking psycho?" I said.  
  He then said something in some weird language and all the shadows that concealed his face disappeared. His face was.. okay if I were to be honest, I mean it wasn't ugly or disfigured,but it wasn't handsome or beautiful.  
"I've been keeping an eye on you and I'll make you mine, whether you like it or not," he said.  
Not even a second later he pressed his cold lips against mine. He put his right arm around my hips as if to embrace me and his lips moved faster against mine, which were closed, I was so shocked I didn't notice his hand was no longer in my hip until I felt some pressure on my neck and everything went dark.


	6. Uh Oh

When I woke up I was tied to a chair in a pitch black room. This is just great, I sarcastically thought. When my eyes adjusted to the lighting (or lack of) of the place, I tried to look around. There was no other thing in the whole room. Just as I was gonna attempt to untied the rope around my wrists (I was gonna fail anyways), the weird guy who kidnapped me came in.   
"So my pretty baby woke up," he said, smirking,"are you ready to give yourself to me or you'd rather do this the hard way?"  
"Wow. So which of them is hard, Mikey or Gerard? Cause if I choose Mikey, Pete Wentz will surely kill me," I said.  
"So hard way it is," he said, just as two unknown persons walked into the room.  
I spent the next couple of hours being tortured. When they'd finish tortured me they put some revealing clothes on me and a collar around my neck, before throwing me into a bedroom, which was, you guessed it, dark.   
Mr Kidnapper was laying in the bed with a smirk on his stupid, shitty-ass, fucking face. He stood up and walked over to me, grabbing the chain of my collar, pulling it towards him, making me move closer to him. He pulled me closer to him until our chests were touching. He then forcefully connected our lips, bitting mine and shoving his tongue into my mouth.  
He then threw me into the bed. At that moment I knew my first time wasn't gonna be like I had expected it to be.  
The next day I woke up on a bed covered in blood. Last night came back into my mind, a stray tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek. Master, as I was now to call him, dried my tear with his thumb, before whispering in my ear. Then we were at it again. I cried. I pleaded. That only made him enjoy it more, and more.  
After that he left for work, or something, and some of the other people (his slaves, his servants) took care of me. I was treated like a princess. They did what I wanted them to do. But no one would help me escape.


	7. Important Information: He's Not Happy

  After a while, could have been days, could have been weeks, someone came. Brought in would sound more like it actually happened. They had jet black hair and pale skin. He was pushed through Master's door while I was in the hallway. I constantly thanked God (and Esteban) for I had gotten a room not so long ago.  
   I walked into my pastel paradise of a room. I lied on my mint bed and pondered over my life. I ran a hand through my light blue hair, before rearranging my white cat ears. Master made me wear them, it made him feel good about himself, or something. After a couple of minutes there was a knock on my door.  
"Come in," I yelled.  
   In walked none other than the new guy. He introduced himself as Gerald Wentz. He talked about himself and his brother, Michel. He kept on talking about an idea (it had something to do with MCR), princess fro-fro, and someone called Frank who he really likes, or something. He went on and on until it was near the time Master comes back and kicked him out.   
   That night I could sleep due to all the noise from the other room. All the muffled screams, it made me shiver. I used the old ipod Master was kind enough to give me and played my favorite song  _Tag,_ _You're_ _It_. I fell asleep to Melanie's beautiful and unique voice.


	8. The Last of the Real Ones

Screams.  Agonizing screams. They echoed throughout the house. It wasn’t a home; no, too much pain was inflicted in these walls. A voice pleading for mercy could be heard from the opposite side of the hallway. Master didn’t give him mercy, he never did. Mercy and regret meant weakness, Master wasn’t weak. He was fair; he gave us what we needed, when we needed it.

He gave me a roof, food, water, clothes. It took me a while to be grateful for what he does for us, but I have learned my lesson. He must do so, too. I am Master’s princess; he will be Master’s prince. He might not like it at first but he will, if not, well let’s just keep it like as a secret.

The streams subside by ten o’clock, the time Master walks into my room to tug me in. I am lying in bed when he walks in, messy blonde hair and (creepy) bright green eyes, scanning the room, making sure everything is in place. He smiles when he sees me in bed waiting for him to kiss me goodnight. He walks over, brushes my curly black hair out of my face, before gently pressing his lips to my forehead. He then walks out, not without turning off the light and closing the door.

I wait a couple of minutes after he left to pull out my laptop and listen to music. _Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn’t Get Sued_ starts blasting off my speakers. I open _Tumblr_ and start mindlessly scrolling through. One of my favorite fan-fiction writers had updated her story. By the end of the chapter, I was in tears. I cried as silently while trying to focus _on I Slept With Someone From Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me_ to calm myself. I started getting tired by twelve o’clock, so I put away my laptop as silently as possible in a dead quiet house.

 

I woke up the next day a eight a.m. I went into the bathroom, took a bath dried myself, then went back into my bedroom and changed into a pastel pink skirt and a white blouse. Master was waiting at the table when I walked in, lust in his eyes. Sitting opposite to my spot a bruised Gerald was nibbling on some toast. He smiled slightly when I sat down after giving Master a good morning kiss. After about ten minutes of eating in complete silence Master stood up and left.

When the door closed, Gerald jumped out of his seat and materialized besides me. He started telling me about escaping, Brandon Urine, and Peder Went knowing people. I had two thoughts: 1) escaping is impossible and 2) who are Brandon Urine and Peter Went? The guy was nuts, not even Saffron, who paints her hair yellow, orange, and pink, wears too much make up, and is scared of zebras (don’t ask me how I know) is like that. She is actually really nice and a great person to hang out with.

I stood up as quickly as possible and speed-walked out of the room. I walked through the small arched tunnel decorated with statues; I appeared on some beautiful gardens. That’s what I loved about the tunnel; it takes to were you need to be without you even knowing where you need to be. I pulled out my stuff from their hiding place and busied myself, not before putting an alarm to go back to the house.

The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the wind blowing and the flowers blooming. The wind carried out the music of the practicing band. It was the perfect morning. What could go wrong? Cue: the laughing universe.


	9. I Should've Stayed in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hab gun and m0ney

"Fucking ass bitch," I swore as I pulled the trigger. The asshole had to bleed on my favorite sweater. If someone had told me this was how I was going to spend my day I would have laughed in their face. Gerald barged into the room, Peder not long behind. He looked around before actually noticing the dead body and me with a gun.

"Get moving pretty boy, they've probably heard the shot and are coming after us."

I walked out, swaying my hips more than I should. I quickly lead them through the palace's hallways and out of the backdoor. Outside, Saffron was waiting with a Toyota Solara, one of the most ticked cars in America. It was the only help we would get, so I was grateful.

"You guys got everything you need?" Saffron asked. Always looking for what's best for others.

After a quick, not plot driving, conversation with her we left. Once in the car, I got the aux cord and started blasting  _Fall Out Boy._  If we were having a car chase or something you only see in movies we'd need a killer soundtrack. Plus, it calmed my nerves.

I drove through town, seeing places where I used to hang out with my friends. My friends, they're probably having fun. They probably stopped looking for me after two weeks, by now I'm just a faded photograph by now. I don't blame them; it's been months since we saw each other.

Everything was going fine with Master. I was happy and cared of. Everything was fine until Gerald came into the stupid picture. And he dragged Peder into this. Gerald fucked shit up; in all honesty I am not surprised. He walked into my life with greasy black hair and bloodshot eyes.

"You're an asshole," I stated looking at Gerald through the mirror.

"Oh, sorry, your Royal Highness, we can't all be some lunatic's 'Princess'," he said, with an annoyed tone.

We bickered for a while and, to Peder's dismay, we brought him in, sometimes. By the time we were both out of town and too annoyed to even acknowledge the other  _I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song_ was playing. Peder seemed lost on his thoughts the whole song, as if remembering something. I decided to leave him be.

We encountered a conveniently placed motel where we decided to spend the night. Peder and Gerald shared a room because 1) they're men, 2) I wanted my privacy, and 3) so they could talk about their secret organization or what fucking ever.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling indescribable pain. Blood covered my lower abdomen and my legs. At that moment the world didn't shine as bright. I'd lost my joy. My little star had stopped shining in the sky. The room seemed to be closing in, my throat tightened, and my lungs felt like they were collapsing, but that didn't matter, no, I'd just lost someone invaluable. I could cry myself to death and it wouldn't matter, no, I just lost my only happiness. And I'll never get them back.


	10. Who Tells Your Lies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you three do while on the run, Mrs. Reynolds?” Dr. Burr asked, trying to mask his seriousness with fake curiosity. That sickened me.  
> “I told you, these last weeks were a blur, sir,” I answered, telling him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter as fresh as CrankThatFrank's emo crack

“What did you three do while on the run, Mrs. Reynolds?” Dr. Burr asked, trying to mask his seriousness with fake curiosity. That sickened me.

“I told you, these last weeks were a blur, sir,” I answered, telling him the truth.

“Well,” he paused, as if thinking over what to say,” It does seem like you’re telling the truth.” He didn’t look up from his papers, which were carelessly scattered around his desk. Files were open saying,” Come read me!” His glasses were practically falling from his nose.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You will still be to come here on a weekly basis, to see how you cope with your trauma.” He said, still not looking up from the papers. After writing something on a piece of paper, he handed it to me. A prescription.  After bidding Dr. Burr farewell, I hurried outside; aware of his eyes on...certain parts of my body.

Kath was waiting for me in her car when I stepped out. Her chestnut hair was in a messy bun and her shirt was stained with paint. She smiled at me before unlocking her blue Toyota. _The Middle_ by _Jimmy Eat World_ was playing, thank God for AUX cords.

“Hey,” she said locking the car and slightly turning down the volume. Her smile was the brightest; at that moment I wished I could be her,” Where should we go for lunch?”

Ah, the question of the century. Where should we go for lunch? Go to a crowded fast food restaurant, or a slightly less crowded, somewhat fancy restaurant, or a somewhat crowded one with great food made with vegetables they grow themselves? I did have a pizza craving, so it was obvious my answer.

“ La Albahaca,” I said tone definitive. La Albahaca was, in my opinion, the best pizza place in all San Pedro Sula. The aesthetic was nice, the food had no preservative and was delicious and homemade and not too many people went to the place. That made it the best place in my opinion. Plus, it had really good internet connection.

“Oh, hell yes,” she said as _West Coast Smoker_ came on.

As we neared the place _The Anthem_ was ending and _Tag, You’re It_ started playing. He didn’t chase me; he didn’t give me time to run. He just took me. He didn’t pick the best girl, he picked the easiest. He chose the weakest. He chose me.

In, uno, dos, tres. Out, uno, dos, tres. Breathe Maria, breathe. “You okay?” Kath asked with concern. So fake, no one cares. Don’t talk, smile more.

“Yes,” I answered,” Why did wouldn’t I be?”

One seated, Kath gathered her courage to say something, but was interrupted by the waiter asking us for our drink order. With her courage now gone, she proceeded to talk about a band she wanted to form. An idiotic idea seeing as the only person she knew who played an instrument was Valeria, she plays the violin. I don’t see how that’ll help her rock band.

With her courage now back at its maximum level, she started to voice a question out loud. One I couldn’t answer.

“What happened-“I interrupted her.

“No.”

“No?” she repeated, clearly confused.

“I- I can’t,” her face showed sympathy. If I wanted her fucking sympathy I would have asked for it.

“It’s okay. Take your time,” she said just as the waiter arrived with our pizza. The rest of the lunch was spent chatting about her relationship with Roberto and other stuff, but the fog of the tension was at its edges, sitting there, as if to say,” I will wait for it.”

 

I was sitting at home when I received a message from an unknown number.

_Who lives?_

_Who dies?_

_Who narrates your lies?_

It was followed by three pictures. The first was of Kath, she was tied to a chair, and the place was dark. You could barely make out the shape of other two figures in the background. The second was of Gerald, he was tied to a column. I could make out the hair with Kath in the left corner. The third one was of Alex; their purple hair covered their eyes. They were chained to the wall, blood streaming down their wrists.

_Well?_

_Who will do what?_

_I advise you to hurry, the pretty stars will soon turn to dust._


	11. Horror! At The Dorm

Two hours ago something happened to twenty people. How did Kath know? Tally marks appeared in her left wrist. These weren’t white scars like the ones that scared after the pain was too unbearable. No. These were blood red and slowly and painfully drew themselves into her wrist.

With these tally marks came visions. They ranged from two men, one with blank hair with teal streaks and a pink haired heavily tattooed man, looking for something to the body of a teal haired woman hanging from a tree with a note written in blood to a girl with half of her hair parakeet and the other half blue-black holding hands with dark caramel hair as the forest burns down. The scariest one, though, was quite simple, nothing too explicit. She was tied down in what she supposes is an abandoned warehouse, but her hair is ultra violet and her eyes aren’t those inky eyes that held the depth of a black hole, but were replaced with amber eyes.

She was withering and attempting to scream, but the rope was too tight and the cloth covering her mouth might as well be sewed into her skin. She was praying, but her prayers were answered with indifference as a creature stepped out of the shadows. It had the horns of a Saiga, the fangs of a snake, and the wings of a fallen angel. It wore a witzchoura with dark gray fur and boots from what seems like, at least, a century ago. Then it looked up, star ruby eyes met with copper against honey and sage.

She couldn’t do anything to help any of them, though. She was sitting in this stupid class in college, getting a lecture of something irrelevant to anything in the career she had chosen, and her throat felt like it was tightening and mere whispers were too much and her skin was on fire and everyone was too close to her. She was almost drawing blood from biting her inner lip. She pulled her sleeves until they covered her hands, not wanting to be seen. Wanting to be invisible.

   _Uno, dos, tres. In. Uno, does, tres._ _Out. Uno, dos, tres. In. Uno, dos, tres. Out. Uno, dos, tres. In. Uno, dos, tres. Out._

The bell rang.  She quickly through everything into her backpack and hurried out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom. There she locked herself into a stall and forced her system to slow down. Her heartbeats returned to normal and so did her breathing. She left after splashing her face with water.

She munched on a granola bar on the way to her dorm, lost in though. She didn’t understand what any of the visions meant, she was afraid to write any of them down. What if they were an important thing that narrated the future and someone planned on not letting any of that happen? What if the person looking for them was the one who’ll do it? Kath was not going to be another one of those persons who ruins their life by doing something stupid.

But oh, life had a way of giving people exactly what they didn’t want. Kath would later relearn that when she’d walk into her dorm to find a message written with blood on the wall, her laptop missing, and her window broken. That window faced toward the forest behind the dorms. The forest with a tree about to fall and leaves the colors of a setting sun even though it was April.

She forced herself to look away from the forest and towards the message written in the wall.

 _Good luck. Your adventure begins now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is shit. I am shit.


End file.
